


All In A Day's Work

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't worry Kara is fine, F/F, First Kiss, Lena is just worried, Some angst but it ends happy, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara's hurt and Lena's not going to leave her side, not for a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr from yesiamsleepy who wanted "Supergirl gets hurt somehow (alien weapon/kryptonite/over-exerting her powers/anything) and Lena takes care of her." I hope this is what you wanted.

Lena's tired, it's been a long day and all she wants to do is go home, have a nice hot bath then sleep. A noise behind her draws her attention and a smile appears on her face as she sees Supergirl land on her balcony. Maybe today won’t turn out so bad after all. But her smile quickly turns into a frown when she sees something's not right with her. Supergirl trips, lands against the door, the handle turns then she's stumbles into Lena's office and Lena's too slow to catch her as she falls to the floor.

"Supergirl!" Lena's on the floor beside her in an instant, hands fluttering, looking for injury. What does a Supergirl injury look like?

"Lena," Supergirl breathes out, her voice no more than a whisper, her eyes slipping closed.

"What happened?" Lena's voice causes Supergirl to reopen her eyes but she can tell it's a struggle for her.

Lena takes Supergirl's hand, feels smooth warm skin against her own. She doesn't know what else to do.

"Call my sister." It takes a moment for the words to register in Lena's mind. Sister?

"Sister?"

"Alex." That's the last thing Supergirl says before she passes out completely.

Lena panics for a moment, free hand quickly moves to Supergirl's neck and she lets out a shaky breath when she feels a pulse.

Ok, not dead, that's a start. But Alex, who's Alex? Her mind quickly works through all the Alex's she knows, looking for anyone that could possibly be Supergirl's sister. Who even knew she has a sister? What does a superheroes sister look like?

Her mind stops when the name Alex Danvers pops into her head. No, it can't be. Her eyes flick back down to the woman lying beside her, eyes roaming her face to either confirm or deny her current thought.

"Kara?" Lena whispers, hand that's not still holding hers moves to Supergirl’s face, brushes some hair back behind her ear. Then Lena looks, really studies her face for the first time and she sees it in an instant, doesn't know how she could've missed it before, because here lying on her office floor is not just the Girl of Steel, but her only friend in National City too.

Lena’s on her feet in an instant, scrambling to get her phone off her desk, needs to call Alex, needs to make sure Kara is ok. Lena quickly thumbs through her contacts, finds the number that Kara gave her in case there's an emergency and dials Alex's number.

"Miss Luthor?" Clearly Kara gave Alex her number too.

Lena wastes no time with pleasantries, "Supergirl's here, she's unconscious, I need your help."

Gone is the uncertainty from Alex's voice when she answered the phone, she's all business now, "where are you?"

"L-Corp, my office."

"We're on our way."

The line clicks dead, the conversation lasting all of thirty seconds and Lena breathes just a tiny bit easier now that she knows help is on the way. Now she just has to wait.

Lena looks back down at Supergirl, wondering if there's anything she should do. She briefly considers moving her over to the couch where she'd be more comfortable but realises it'd be easier for whoever is coming for her to access her if she's in the floor in the middle of the office where she's currently lying. Lena does grab a pillow though, gently lifts Supergirl's head and places in under her, hoping to give her at least some comfort.

Lena looks down at her again, wondering what else she should do. A gust a wind blows through the balcony door and Lena realises it's still open. She quickly moves to close it. Do aliens feel the cold like humans do? Lena grabs her blazer on the way back to Supergirl's side anyway, drapes it over her to keep her warm.

She sits down beside Supergirl again, takes her hand once more. She looks so peaceful, anyone would think she was just sleeping. Lena wonders what could've been so bad to hurt Supergirl like this, wonders if she'll be ok.

It's easier for Lena to continue to think of her that way, as Supergirl. While she'd be worried about the hero, hope she'd be ok, it's nothing compared to the worry she'd feel for Kara, the feeling she's trying to suppress because if she doesn't she's sure she'll break down.

Lena knows they're the same person now, knows how strong Kara is, but the thought of anything bad happening to her friend, just seeing her lying here, so vulnerable, is crushing her heart and Lena knows she won't be able to breathe properly until she knows Kara is ok.

A noise outside breaks her from her thoughts and before she can react, half a dozen agents burst through her office door, Alex in the lead.

She's kneeling at Supergirl's side in an instant, checking for a pulse, making sure her little sister is ok.

Lena can tell she doesn't want to but Alex moves back as other agents move in to put Supergirl on a stretcher. Lena reluctantly lets go of her hand and moves back too, she misses the contact instantly.

They have Supergirl up and out of the room almost before Lena can blink, the only evidence that anything has happened is Lena's discarded phone and jacket on the floor and Alex hovering by the door.

"Thank you," Alex says with a nod of her head and Lena can tell that she truly means before she turns to leave.

"Wait!" Lena calls out, already moving across the room to stop Alex, can't let her slip away, can't let Kara slip away.

Lena reaches out her hand, didn't realise until now how much she's shaking, and places it on Alex's arm, "is she going to be ok?"

"Once we get her back to our infirmary she'll be fine."

Alex goes to leave again and Lena panics, "please, I need to see for myself, take me with you?"

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor, that's not possible."

"Please, I can't-," her voice breaks on a sob, "I can't lose her, she's my only friend."

The emotion in Lena's voice causes Alex to pause, she's never seen the CEO as anything other than in control over her emotions, has only ever seen her relax around Kara.

Kara's name plus Lena's words click into place in Alex's mind and she realises that Lena isn't talking about Supergirl, "you know who she is?"

Lena nods, the only word she can manage now is "please" again.

Alex searches Lena's face and sees how much she cares written across it. Alex wonders if Lena realises just how much she actually does care. The thought that gets Alex to say yes though, is the fact that she knows the Kara would want her there, knows how much her sister cares for Lena in return.

"Let's go."

Lena's eyes widen as she realises what Alex has just said. She quickly grabs her coat and phone from the floor and follows Alex from the building.

She doesn't get to ride with Kara to wherever it is that they're going but the thought that Alex is with her is enough to make Lena breathe a bit easier.

They park under a building that looks no different from the ones around it and she sees Alex give instructions to one of the other agents who then escorts Lena inside.

Lena's anxious to see Kara but is told she can only see Supergirl after she's signed a bunch of paperwork, paperwork that binds her to secrecy about this place, The DEO, and keeping Supergirl's identity a secret. Not that she'd tell anyone anyway, not that she has anyone to tell.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Alex finds her and escorts her to the infirmary. On the way she notices the guy she'd met at her gala, Winn, at a bunch of computers. He's an agent? And that intern from CatCo, Mike? Lena feels a surge of jealousy run through her when she wonders what he's doing there.

All those thoughts leave her mind though when they enter a room and Lena's eyes find Kara. She’s lying flat on a bed, the lights bright around her and she’s hooked up to a bunch of monitors but Lena focuses on nothing but her.

There's a seat beside the bed and Lena moves over to it, sits down once Alex gives her a nod that it's ok. Lena reaches out, wants to make sure she's really in front of her, and she takes Kara's hand in her own. It's still as soft as she remembers, still warm to the touch.

Lena's eyes travel to Kara's face, it still looks like she's just sleeping. Lena’s stomach twists as thoughts rush through her mind, she doesn't even know what happened to her, doesn't know if she'll wake up. Alex had reassured her that Supergirl would be fine, that this has happened before, that she'd over exerted herself but she'll be fine with some rest. Lena desperately wants Kara to open her eyes so she can believe that too.

xxx

"Do you want me to get someone to drive you home?" Lena startles at the voice in the doorway, looks up and sees Alex watching her, wonders how long she’s been sitting there, wonders how long Alex has been standing there.

Lena shakes her head, "I'll stay if that's ok?" Even if Alex says it's not, she's going to stay anyway.

Alex nods her head, "ok."

Lena's surprised when Alex returns a little while later, a pile of clothes in her arms with a sandwich and a bottle of water balanced on top.

"I thought you might find these clothes more comfortable than the ones you’re wearing and here's some food if you're hungry."

Lena smiles at Alex. She's not sure she could stomach food right now but she appreciates the thought, "thank you."

Lena changes into the clothes Alex brought her and she was right, the tracksuit pants and hoodie are much more comfortable than the skirt and blouse she’d had on. She leaves the food untouched.

Lena drifts off to sleep in the uncomfortable chair, Kara's hand still in hers. Unfortunately it's less than an hour later when she's woken by her ringing phone. She glances at the offending device and sees it's Jess, realises it's after 9am and she should've been at work hours ago.

Lena answers, tells Jess that there's a personal matter she has to attend to and she'll be off work for a few days, she can be reached by phone if she's needed but that's the best she can do.

Once Jess has hung up, Lena thinks of all the important L-Corp work she has on over the next few days that she'll possibly miss. But then she looks at the sleeping alien next to her and it startles her to realise that all that doesn't matter, that Kara is more important to her, that Kara is the most important thing to her.

Lena's heart hammers at that thought, she needs Kara to wake up now so she can tell her that.

But Lena just sits at her side and waits, hand still resting on Kara's, thumb gently rubbing circles on her skin. She alternates between watching Kara, working on her phone and occasionally she'll drift in and out of sleep.

People come and go from the room to check on Kara. Alex comes in most and she wonders if the agent has been home yet either. More food gets brought to her but Lena doesn't eat much, still feels sick with the thought that Kara hasn't woken up yet, wonders how long it could take. Alex keeps reassuring her that Kara will be fine but she can see the worry in her eyes, knows that if she wasn’t here, Alex would be in her place.

She is grateful for the phone charger that appears though so she can continue to get some work done, that at least gives her some form of a distraction.

xxx

It's been two and a half days when Lena finally feels movement under her hand, hears the beeping of the monitors change and she looks up to see Kara struggling to open her eyes.

Lena's stands instantly, relief flooding her chest as she realises for the first time that Kara might be ok.

They make eye contact and Lena smiles.

"Lena?" Kara's voice is hoarse from lack of use.

"Hey," Lena replies, her own voice full of emotion. She bites down on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

Kara's eyes flash to her surroundings and she easily recognises where she is, "what are you doing here?"

Before Lena can answer, Alex is walking into the room, a relieved smile on her face, "hey, you're awake."

Lena momentarily forgotten, Kara remembers the events that led her to losing her powers and ending up in this state, "did we get him?" There’d been a particularly nasty alien she’d been up against and she’d ended up over exerting herself in her attempts to stop him.

"Not yet."

Kara goes to sit up, she can't rest while there's a bad alien out there, potential harming people. Gentle hands on her shoulders stop her though and her eyes flash back to Lena’s.

"You need rest," Lena says gently, her eyes looking to Alex for confirmation.

"Lena’s right," Alex says, looking at the screens around Kara's bed, "and there's nothing you can do until we have a lead on this guy anyway, he vanished after your fight with him." Kara sees the look in Alex's eyes, knows there's no point in arguing. Plus she can't even sit up with the gentle pressure Lena is applying to her shoulders so she knows she's not up for any sort of fight yet.

"Do I have to stay here?" Kara asks. She'd rather get her strength back in the comfort of her own home than here.

"Once I'm finished work this evening I can take you home and look after you," Alex agrees, "but you'll have to wait here until then, you can't go home alone."

"I can go with her." Both Danvers turn to look at Lena and she almost regrets talking.

Kara looks confusedly at Alex, not sure how to answer, she's not even sure what Lena is doing here, how she knows about the DEO.

Alex hesitates for a moment but she knows that Lena will look after her sister, has seen evidence of that over the past two days so she agrees, "ok." Alex turns to her sister, “if that's ok with you, of course?"

Kara looks back at Lena and Lena can tell she's deep in thought about something. She wonders if she's made a mistake staying these last few days. Maybe she's misread the strength of their friendship.

"But-" Alex realises what Kara is going to say, why she's hesitating, Kara doesn’t know that Lena knows who she really is.

"She knows." Kara's eyes fly to Alex’s, sees the truth behind her words in her expression before she looks over at Lena.

"You know?"

Lena tries to smile but she knows it doesn't work. Maybe she should've just pretended she didn't know in the first place, let Supergirl be taken by the agents and hoped she was ok, waited patiently for Supergirl to appear around National City again. What if Kara doesn't want her to know? Lena forces the words out anyway, "I know."

The smile that breaks out on Kara's face is beautiful and Lena actually feels her knees grow weak as she can't help but smile back, "is that ok?" Lena has to know, but from the smile on Kara's face she thinks she already knows the answer.

"Of course," Kara nods, "I was going to tell you anyway but now I don't have to." Somehow Kara's smile gets even brighter.

Kara eventually turns to Alex when she realises she's been staring at Lena for probably a bit too long, "can you take us home?"

Alex smiles as she looks between the two women in front of her and nods. Clearly she'd been wrong about Lena, she's not like the rest of her family at all.

xxx

Alex drops them outside Kara's building and makes them promise to call if they need anything. Alex had given Kara some clothes to change into at the DEO too so now they're both wearing matching dark coloured outfits as Lena has her arm around Kara, helping her up the stairs. While the dark colours suit Lena, she misses the bright clothes that Kara usually wears.

Kara lets them into her apartment and Lena takes them straight over to the couch, depositing Kara on it.

"Are you hungry?"

Kara laughs, and Lena knows that was a silly question, of course she is. "I'm starving."

"How does pizza sound?" Now that they're talking about food, Lena realises how hungry she is too.

"Perfect."

Lena finds a stack of menus on the kitchen counter and finds the one for Kara's favourite pizza place. Just the fact that she knows what Kara's favourite pizza place is puts a smile on her face. She's really not used to having friends like this, someone else who she knows so well and knows her in return.

She debates for a moment on how many pizzas to get and settles on three large ones. She's not sure how much Kara can actually eat since she knows she's an alien now. Not only that, she's an alien who hasn't had proper food in two days. If there are any leftovers, they can always reheat them later.

Lena makes a detour to Kara's room on the way back to the couch and grabs a blanket from the end of her bed.

"Pizza's on its way," Lena informs Kara as she makes her way back to the living room and takes the seat beside Kara, draping the blanket over them both. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Kara shakes her head and settles into Lena’s side. Lena stills for a moment but relaxes at the warm press of the body beside her. She relaxes even further when Kara's head drops to her shoulder and she breathes the first proper breath that she has since Supergirl passed out on her office floor.

They're both halfway to unconsciousness when there's a knock at the door. Lena instantly regrets ordering the pizza that's now making her move from Kara's side.

While they eat, Kara asks questions and Lena talks, filling her in on the events of the past few days, tells Kara how she found out she's Supergirl, that Alex let her go to the DEO with her and how she stuck around for the next few days to make sure she was ok. Lena left out the part where she refused to leave her side the whole time she was unconscious.

"Sorry for scaring you," Kara says when Lena has finished her story and the pizza is almost gone.

"You’re ok now, that's all that matters." Lena likes the blush that appears on Kara's cheeks.

"I jumped off a building to show Winn who I really was, maybe I should find better ways to tell people I'm Supergirl."

Lena laughs, "I think next time a simple, "I'm Supergirl," will suffice."

Lena's surprised when Kara actually manages to finish all the pizza and can only laugh when she asks Lena if she could get her some ice cream too.

Kara turns the TV on while Lena is getting the ice cream and they sit in silence and eat their dessert while a random movie plays in the background.

As soon as Kara's bowl is discarded on the coffee table, her head settles on Lena's shoulder again and Lena's heart skips a beat. But she knows she can't let her stay like that, knows that Kara needs to get a proper rest in her own bed if she wants to get back to full strength.

Lena nudges her gently, "I think it's time for bed."

"Noooo," Kara whines as she lifts her head to look sideways at Lena. Kara sticks out her bottom lip and pouts and Lena's actually afraid of how strong the sudden urge to kiss Kara is.

Lena quickly pushes that thought from her mind, "yes, you need to rest."

Kara frowns, "what about you?"

Lena shrugs, "I'll take the couch."

"Not after you spent two days sleeping in a chair you won't." Lena blushes at being caught out.

"What do you suggest then?" She knows what Kara's going to suggest and she's not sure if she's ready for it.

It's Kara's turn to blush and despite Lena's nerves, she still finds it adorable, "my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us."

Lena's heart rate doubles at the thought.

Lena helps Kara into her room then lets Kara go into the bathroom alone only after she's promised to call out of she needs anything.

Lena goes to the drawer that Kara had pointed out before and quickly changes into a pair of pyjamas she finds in there.

Lena uses the bathroom next, appreciating the toothbrush Kara’s left out for her and she's relieved when she walks back into the room to find Kara already changed and sitting on the bed. Lena's not sure if she'd have survived helping her get dressed at this point, not when her emotions are so close to the surface right now.

"How're you feeling?" Lena asks as she takes a seat beside Kara, trying to ignore how much skin they both have exposed, both wearing shorts and singlets in the warm apartment.

"Tired but I can feel my powers starting to return, a good night's rest and I should be back to normal."

"Well, let's get onto that then."

Kara smirks, "eager to get in bed with me, are you?"

Lena gapes at the suddenly confident Kara. Was she flirting?

Before Lena can question her, Kara is shuffling up the bed and once again Lena can see how tired she is so she forgets the thoughts that are currently racing through her mind (ones she certainly shouldn't be having about someone who is just a friend) and climbs under the blankets beside Kara.

Kara reaches over to the lamp beside her and the room is plunged into darkness.

The room is silent for a few minutes and while Lena had been tired before, she's wired now with the thought that Kara is so close, that they're actually going to sleep side by side.

"Thank you." The words are clear in the silent room and Lena can tell that Kara really means them.

"You're welcome," Lena replies and using the small amount of courage she has, she reaches out and takes Kara's hand in hers.

They fall asleep with their fingers intertwined.

xxx

The first thing Lena notices when she wakes is that she's a lot warmer than she usually is. The second thing she notices is she's warmer because of the alien furnace who is currently lying half on top of her. Lena's certainly not complaining though, she's quite content lying here with Kara's head on her chest, arm slung over her stomach and their legs tangled together.

Lena tries not to let the thought "I could get used to this" settle in her mind because if Kara doesn't feel the same about her in return, there'll be nothing to get used to because this will never happen again.

She feels Kara stir on top of her and Lena tries not to move, she doesn’t want this moment to end. Lena takes back that thought though when Kara lifts her head, their eyes meet and Kara smiles and Lena decides this is the moment she never wants to end.

It’s over too soon though when Kara blushes and moves out of Lena’s personal space, realising how close they actually are, “sorry.”

Kara sits up and avoids looking at Lena as she stretches, feeling back to her normal self again, powers and all.

Lena suddenly feels awkward too, doesn’t know what to do with herself now that Kara’s back to normal and doesn’t need her help anymore. “I should get going, I’ve already missed several days of work and Jess is probably going insane trying to cover for me.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Lena tries not to think about the fact that Kara sounds disappointed.

Lena’s the one that is trying to avoid eye contact now as she moves about the room, gathering her clothes from yesterday to get changed. She can feel Kara’s eyes on her as she enters the bathroom.

“You’ll be ok if I leave?” Lena asks as she exits the bathroom to find Kara sitting on her bed, the only thing different is she’s now wearing the hoodie Alex gave her yesterday too. As much as she feels awkward right now, she’s not going to leave if Kara needs her.

“I’ll be fine,” Kara smiles and it makes Lena sad to know that the smile is forced. How did things change between them so quickly?

Lena realises she’s ready to leave, has nothing left to do that would allow her to linger in Kara’s presence just a bit longer.

They walk slowly to the door together, neither knowing quite what to say, Kara cursing herself internally for making things so awkward. Was it because of the lingering look she gave Lena this morning that she’s sure gave away too much of how she was feeling? Or was it because she pulled away when she’d realised that’s what she’d been doing?

They’re at her door and Kara knows she’s out of time if she wants to fix whatever it is between them. She gathers her courage as she finally looks into Lena’s eyes, holds her gaze as she speaks, “thank you again for the last few days, I’m glad it was your office I flew into. And I’m really glad you know who I really am, I hated lying to you.”

Lena laughs, relaxing a bit, “it certainly explains a few things.” She stops then when she realises something, “why did you fly to my office? Surely it would have been easier to go straight to the DEO, or to your sister's?”

Kara looks puzzled for a moment, she doesn’t remember anything after over-exerting her powers trying to stop the alien. Why had she used the last of her energy to fly to Lena? Although thinking about it now, the way Lena makes her feel, it’s no surprise she sought out Lena when she was weak.

“I knew I could trust you,” Kara says instead, “whether you knew who I was or not, I knew you’d protect Supergirl.”

“You trust me that much?” Lena’s still not used to that, someone having so much faith in her.

“Of course,” Kara says, taking a step closer to Lena without realising what she’s doing, taking her hand in her own. “Lena, I-“ Kara pauses, doesn’t know how to put into words what she wants to say, doesn’t know how to tell Lena how much she means to her without scaring her. So instead Kara moves forward, again stepping closer to Lena, her movements slow but she sees the moment that Lena realises what she’s doing, sees her eyes widen as her eyes flick down to Kara’s lips.

It’s Lena who makes the final move, closing what little distance is left between them and presses their lips together. Kara melts into her instantly as Lena’s hands move to her cheeks, thumb running across soft skin.

It’s over almost as soon as it began as Kara pulls away, an uncontainable smile breaking out on her face. Lena can’t stop the smile from spreading across her own face as she looks at Kara, her heart pounding in her chest.

Kara steps into Lena, the hands that Lena had resting on her face fall away as Kara’s arms envelop her in a hug. Lena doesn’t hesitate as her arms go around Kara in return.

Lena feels more that hears Kara laugh but she does hear the words that are muffled by the press of Kara’s face into her neck, “your heart’s beating really fast.”

It’s Lena’s turn to laugh, sure that without super hearing Kara would be able to hear her heart too. “Can you blame me?”

Kara steps back and Lena instantly misses the contact but she takes Lena’s hand in her own, presses it to her chest. Lena can feel Kara’s heart beating strong and quickly against her hand. “No.”

They stand there for a moment, Lena feeling the beat of Kara’s heart while Lena knows that Kara is listening to hers.

The sound of Lena’s phone in her pocket breaks the moment. Lena groans, she shouldn’t have told Jess she was coming back to work today.

“I really do have to go,” Lena says, now wanting to do nothing but stay here with Kara.

Kara sighs, “so do I, I have an aliens butt to kick.”

Lena’s laughter is cut off as Kara presses their lips together once more. Again, the kiss is much too short but they both know they have to go.

“Come back for dinner tonight?” Kara asks, fingers toying with the strings on Lena’s top and she’s struck yet again by how cute Kara is, “I need to thank you properly for staying with me, for looking after me.”

Lena can’t help but smile as she gives Kara one last lingering kiss, “it’s a date.”

Kara blushes at Lena’s words, “I can’t wait.”

It’s hard but Lena finally steps away, now knowing the sooner she gets to the office and gets her work done, the sooner she can get back here, get back to Kara.

Lena opens the door but is still lingering, she’s never felt like this about anyone before. She wonders if this is how Kara feels when she’s flying.

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek before she leaves and the last thing she sees before the door is closed is Kara smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me, it wasn't meant to be so long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts?


End file.
